


A Jealous Confession

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cute, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. One shot for a jealous Gabriel.





	A Jealous Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes (Reaper)

It was beginning to eat at him. Gabriel couldn’t stand how close you were getting to McCree. That damn cowboy put the moves on anything in a skirt but you, no he wouldn’t let him do that to you. It had been far too long since he realized he had feelings for you and he wasn’t about to let the cowboy encroach upon you. It irritated him that you always seemed so much friendlier to everyone else but you always constantly seemed on edge around him. He wanted nothing more than to shower you with affection but god you were too oblivious. Gabriel stood leaning against the wall watching you interact with McCree. You looked like you were having so much fun and McCree? Oh, he looked positively smitten with you. It irked Gabe. He stood quietly watching until he couldn’t take it any longer. Silently shuffling up behind the two of you, Gabriel spoke up, all deep and raspy.

“Y/N, I need you to come to my office.” Was all he said. Man, if looks alone could kill, McCree would be dead. Gabe shot him a look full of daggers and venom. Of course McCree knew about Gabe’s feelings for you. That didn’t stop him from trying for your affections though. A dangerous game really. McCree held his hands up in defense, as Gabe led you away to his office.

“So…” You spoke up quietly. Gabriel intimidated you absolutely. “What did you need commander?” You said in a quiet voice, the door to his office closing with a heavy click. Unsure of what Gabe needed you for and the sheer fear of having possibly upset probably one of the most terrifying people in all of Overwatch you stood as far away from him as possible. That didn’t stop Gabriel from walking right up to you so that your back was against the wall farthest from the door his body inches from yours. This caused your face to flare up in a hot blush.

“Y/N… Do you love him?” Gabe asked, his voice hard but quiet.

“What?” You asked, completely confused. The blush only darkening when you realized how close his face was to yours. Most people would be terrified but you, no on you this had the opposite effect.

“Are you in love with McCree?” He demanded, his voice only slightly louder this time.

“What? No, he’s just a friend.” All at once Gabe seemed to relax leaving you extremely confused and flustered. It seemed as if he was debating something and pushed away from you looking elsewhere.

“Y/N… I wanted to wait until you noticed…” He paused thinking quietly to himself for a second before he looked in your direction again. “but I need to do this before that obnoxious cowboy does. Y/N, I have feelings for you.” He finished in a low tone. Shock jolted through you. Did the infamous blackwatch commander just confess to you? Your cheeks were the color of tomatoes by this point. He stood quietly looking at you, gaging your reaction.

“C-commander…” You didn’t know how to reply. It hadn’t even crossed your mind that the man you’d been harboring a secret crush on could possibly have similar feelings for you. You put your hands over your face in embarrassment. “I-I like you too.” You stumbled over your words but managed to get them to come out. You peeked at Gabe through your fingers and almost gasped. One of the most terrifying people you ever met was smiling at you so serenely it made your heart almost leap out of your chest.

“Glad to hear it.”


End file.
